


Forget-me-nots

by GaylartMess



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Danni adopts Putunia from her horrible family and tries to be a good parent, Detention, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, tags will update with the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylartMess/pseuds/GaylartMess
Summary: After everything that happened, Danni hadn’t imagined becoming a parent. But Putunia needed a home, and they sure as heck ain't about to make Putunia go back to those people...Thankfully, one of the best things that came out of the Habitat was a long list of friends, and a long list of people to get help from. Either way, they're excited to see where their life is gonna go from here.
Relationships: Danni ameli & Putunia mollar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Heading Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of a fun thing i'm doing on the side of the Vampire AU. It's pretty much self-indulgent stuff of my Oc Danni and what happens with them after the Habitat. It's gonna be pretty non-linear, involve a lot of oc and canon character interactions, and is a bit canon divergent (??). Most of these take place after the true ending, but if I do write anyhting for any of the other endings, I would have something to indicate it at the beginning of the chapter or title. However, I have no plans for doing anyhting with the others endings yet so hh
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni is more than happy their sister is giving them a lift home, considering they had Putunia with them too. It's not the conversation they wanted to have with Annie when seeing her again, sure, but it's bette rthan nothing.

Aniece wasn’t gripping the steering wheel, but when Danni glanced over, they could see her finger tapping against the wheel as she scowled ahead. This wasn’t wasn’t quite how Danni had imagined their reunion would go after many months, let alone the make up after the row that led Danni to the Habitat in the first place, but at this moment, they were almost far too tired to care.  
Danni moved from resting their shoulder against the passenger seat window to shift and look into the back seat of the small car.  
As the street lamps passed over, they briefly brushed over Putunia, head lolled against her small suitcase as she snored softly, dribble running down her chin and her masked driver doll hanging from her loose hold.

They weren't surprised that she was absolutely tuckered from the last few hours. Everyone had been tired and confused when they’d been rushed out of Habitat by Kamal with their belongings. A little less when Kamal had briefly explained what was happening, but still sleep-deprived and a little woozy from the brief amount of, what had apparently been, sleeping gas that had been pumping into the air over the last few nights. 

Putunia had seemed to latch onto Danni a little, demanding the shoulder rides and piggy backs that made her feel like a flying superhero, like a masked driver she’d announce loudly. Danni had sat down with Putunia, and somewhere in her talk of defeating evil and freeing everyone from ‘the green menace’, the concept of why she was even here crossed Danni’s mind.

Initially, they’d not asked since there were other kids here, so it wasn’t too wild to assume the habitat was restricted to helping people of all ages, and sometimes parents sent them to wellness resorts to help.  
But as time went on and Putunia slowly opened up about things other than destroying evil and flying like a superhero, she mentioned liking how no one yelled at her at the Habitat.

No one hissed that the theme song of her favourite cartoon was annoying.  
She got full meals and soda to drink whenever she wanted, which was way better than the multiple nights mum didn’t feed her for being naughty.  
No one pushed her so hard her tooth came out before it was meant to.  
  
“Did… Did yer parent’s drop you off here?” Danni had asked, as things began to piece together. They sat in the shade of the tree since the air always felt a bit more heavy in the evening, Putunia fiddling with her big punching glove and leaning against their leg.  
  
“I walked.” She said, losing interest in her glove and playing with the end of Danni’s long scarf as she further rested on their leg.

“From home?” Danni frowned. “Yeah! It was a long walk, too! Nothin’ I couldn’t handle though.” She flashed Danni a proud grin, and while they’d managed a smile in return their heart twisted at the sight of the hole in her grin where one of her baby teeth should have been.

“Yeah. Yer a very strong gal, Putunia.”

“Thanks!”

At some point, she’d fallen asleep against Danni, so they carried her up to her room, trudging up the apartment complex.  
Tucking her in, Danni had intended to leave until she’d tiredly tugged at their sleeve as they were standing to leave. With her eyes still closed, she mumbled something in her sleep. Her furrowed brows had quickly melted Danni’s heart, and they sat themself down the stay until Putunia was asleep and comfortable.  
They woke up still by her bed the next morning, their knees and neck achy from sleeping in such an awkward position.

Danni shifted back in the passenger seat, looking ahead to the dark road up ahead, before sneaking a glance toward Aniece, whose gaze was still sharply fixed on the road.

“It’ll just be fer a night or two.” Danni reassured her, voice hushed. "Just while ah sort this whole situation out."  
Aniece let out a small ‘ _tsk’_ , shaking her head and briefly lifting a hand off the wheel to flick it dismissively.

“It’s fine.”

“It’s clearly not.” Danni pointed back. Aniece took a second to shoot her a glance before returning her gaze to the road.

“We’ll discuss it more in the morning. I can set up the sofa-bed and I have a blow up mattress she can sleep on. Somewhere.” She mutters the last part, seeming to be trying to mentally figure out where the said mattress would be.

“I’ll take the mattress.” Danni said, quickly afterward trying to stifle a yawn. “I don’t mind.” They managed out the last part near the end of the yawn. The corners of Aniece's mouth turnined up just slightly.  
  
“You used to be up until four in the morning and full of energy when we lived together before. What happened?”  
  
Danni huffed, leaning their elbow on the window and resting their cheek against their fist.  
  
“I guess gettin’ gassed a lill’ every night will do that.” It sounded way more sharp than they had intended to. But they hadn’t slept properly for nearly a whole twenty-four hours, and they weren't really in the mood for whatever this conversation was. Aniece was quiet for a pregnant pause, and the only sounds were the hum of the car and Putunia’s small snores behind them.

“Did you… Talk to that business - Lawyer man about suing that place? What was his name… Parsel?”

“Parsley.”

  
“That’s the one. You mentioned he was a lawyer, right?”

“I’m not gonna sue Habit.” Aniece shot them another look, and Danni continued before she could say anything. “Look, it wasn’t great, what he did but…” They pause, taking a moment to quiet their voice. “But… Kamal cleared some stuff. He needs help, not a punishment, y’know?”

Aniece hummed, but thankfully didn’t continue. Danni could tell she wanted to but was holding back from possibly starting a bicker.

“But,” Danni spoke up again, looking out the window as Aniece slowed the car at an orange light in town. Danni guessed it was further out than where they lived, but it was certainly the town they lived in. They were almost amazed at how time seemed to have passed. “Ah am askin’ him about… About Putunia. An. where she can go”

They watched the moon as the car began to move again, watching as it seemed to trail them in the sky.

When Aniece didn’t respond, they spoke up again.

“They really just… Up an’ moved out while the poor thing was gone.” They couldn’t describe how they’d even felt seeing the big SOLD sign out the front of where Putunia had insisted her house had been.  
Given it was 11pm when they’d gotten there, Aniece had tiredly insisted that Danni and Putunia stay over at her apartment and they sort the situation in the morning. Which had led to the current car ride. Danni still couldn’t get over the absolute confusion on Putunia’s features.  
  
It was probably a lot to try processing.

Danni wondered if it would be good to get her to see a therapist, given everything she’d been through. Though… That would be up to her and her future guardian they supposed.

“Hm.” Aniece responded simply.

Another long stretch of silence, and Danni noticed them passing the old take away they used to visit had shut down, with the windows boarded up.

“Do you think i’d be a good parent?” Danni asked, “Or, guardian even?” They stopped at another light, and Danni heard the drum of Aniece’s fingers against the steering wheel.

She sighed through her mouth. “Yes.” She replied, voice soft. “I do actually.”

Taking the stop as an opportunity she turned to look at Danni, expression soft. “I know you care, Danni. But-” Danni nods, moving to pick at the end of their scarf.

“Yeah.”

“I just don’t get your hopes up too high. I’d hate to see you so…” Aniece pauses, looking for the right word, before sighing, her shoulders loosening as her fingers curl back around the steering wheel.

“Yeah.” Danni yawned again, though it was smaller and leaned back into their seat with their hands resting on their pajama clad knees.  
  
They traced the paper airplane pattern on the fabric with their thumb.

“Hey.” Aniece spoke softly. Danni hummed in response. “It’s… Really good to see you again.” Danni lifted their head a little, looking over toward Aniece as she kept her eyes on the road, a slight furrow in her brow. “I… I really missed you.”

Danni blinked, before smiling a little. “I missed you too, Annie.”

The rest of the drive had been quiet. Looking back, Danni often never handled the quiet well, but something about a moment where the world was still and they could just let their mind wander and process everything that had been happening over the last few months, let alone weeks, felt calming.

They found themselves somewhat grateful for the long journey, and something told them Aniece felt the same, as Putunia slept soundly.


	2. Schools out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Tam and Millie break into Putunia's school after she doesn't turn up at the bus stop to grab sweets with them, only to find she's been apprehended by the Villains.

Putunia was excited to eventually be moved to the schoolhouse in town, rather than the school she’d been attending when she’d lived with her Mum. It was a bit further away than the tiny schoolhouse, but full of kids she’d just never gotten along with.   
Not that mum had cared. She seemed to be thankful for Putunia being away longer.   
  
Putunia could only guess Tim Tam had either been waiting for an opportunity for the teacher to leave the room so they could poke their head around the door, or just had amazing timing. Either could be applicable, in all honesty.    
  
She wouldn’t have even noticed they were peeking through the gap in the doorway if she hadn’t been staring pointedly at the door for the teacher to come back. Especially when she’d already looked at everything interesting in the small classroom and then some.   
  
“Tim Tam!”    
  
“Too long.” They said. Putunia pushed up from her desk, but caught sight of the half empty letter in front of her and hesitated, slumping back down into the seat.   
  
“I’m in detention, I’m not allowed to leave.” She clarified.    
  
“We’ve been waiting for you FOREVER!” Millie hissed, pushing in above Tim Tam whose gaze simply stayed locked on Putunia. “The sweet shop’s gonna be CLOSED if we don’t go soon! Just leave while the freak’s gone!”   
  
It was a tempting offer. Why shouldn’t she leave, too? She’d hardly done anything wrong, and that made writing the apology letter in front of her harder than it needed to be.   
  
She then blinked, remembering where they were and slammed her hands down on the table.   
  
“WAIT!” She gasped. “Did you guys get the bus out here to see me?!”    
  
Tim Tim shrugged one shoulder while Millie rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“DUHH!” She droned, “It’s only, like, fifteen minutes. Besides, I can get a bus no problem! I’m like fourteen!”   
  
Tim Tam suddenly shoved Millie into the room, swiftly moving to shut the door and move a chair under the handle, in a move that was nothing but practiced.   
  
“Hey, don’t shove me!” Millie balled her fists at her sides, standing over Tim Tam whose attention was still on the door. “I’m like five!”   
  
“Villain.” Tim Tam simply said, pointing towards the door before glancing towards Putunia. She frowned, looking from the letter on her desk to up towards her friends as they walked closer.    
  
Putunia huffed, resting her chin in her hands. “It’s not fair.” She mumbled through squished cheeks, ignoring how it hurt the bruise forming on the left side. “Betsy didn’t have to say sorry for being mean about Danni.”    
  
Millie pat her shoulder, if not a little roughly, while Tim Tam eyed the letter. Putunia let them pick up the pen and scribble down across it.   
  
“It’s stupid.” Millie grumbled. She grinned, shaking Putunia a little. “That’s why it’s gonna be great when you’re going to school with us! Tim Tam keeps bringing in cool stuff for show and tell.”   
  
Almost as though on cue, Tim Tam put the pencil into their backpack and pulled out something to hold out in their small hands. It was a limp bat. Putunia could hardly really guess what was wrong with it before it was slipped back into their bag.   
  
“Found it.” They hummed, clearly proud of their catch even if their expression gave nothing away.   
  
All three glanced up as the door was tried, the handle jiggling with a panic before the sound of the teacher demanding to be let into the room sounded.   
  
Putunia looked at what Tim Tam had written on her sheet and grinned, shoving her chair back and throwing her backpack on as she followed the two to the window, where Millie held Tim Tam up steady as they busted the lock on the window.

* * *

  
  
“-It’s unacceptable, Mx Ameli!”    
  
Danni hummed in response as the teacher continued on.    
  
“Really! ‘Going out. later, loser’-” Danni had to work hard to not chuckle, again, at the thought of the teacher's scandalised face looking over those words. “This was incredibly dangerous of Putunia, to leave in the middle of a detention. It took climbing through the window to get back into the room. The window she’d broken out of!”    
  
Danni nodded. “I know.” Because, yeah, it could have been awful.    
  
“I hope you will punish her, appropriately, given how she won’t be coming back next week.” Danni frowned at that, thinking about how Putunia had once curled up next to them on the dusty ground of the Habitat and quietly talked about how her teachers and mum always seemed to get angry at her when she fought back against the ‘villains’ in her playground, and how she wished she could go to the little schoolhouse Miss Jerafina taught at, with her friends.   
Danni bit their tongue, not wanting to yell. Not while the kids were just a room away.   
  
“Well, I’m sure she’ll thrive in her new school.” They said evenly.    
  
Danni felt their shoulders loosen when they were finally able to put the phone down.    
Sure, they would have to sit Putunia down and explain why what she’d done hadn’t exactly been, well, safe.    
  
But…   
  
Taking a moment to lean back in their chair, they could see the living room to the apartment where the three were currently gathered around the television, a few various sweet wrappers strewn about in front of them as they yelled, and stared, and the movie on in front of them.   
  
Danni couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are mostly gonna be really short as I'm just mostly messing about ^^  
> Though, feedback would be appreciated as I'm trying to see if I can get a little better at writing. Practice is a good first step, for sure. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
